


Love Is Hard On the Knees

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets down on his knees for Claude.</p><p>Shameless porn. Unsafe oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Hard On the Knees

Peter’s hair is hanging into his face, obscuring his eyes and Claude finds himself annoyed at that. Peter looks so beautiful on his knees, his soft mouth wrapped around the invisible man's cock; nothing should get in the way of that view. He reaches down and tenderly tucks the wayward bangs behind the boy’s ear. Peter looks up, meeting Claude’s gaze. Claude can’t quite stifle a gasp at the hungry look in the boy’s bright green eyes. Peter grins as much as he can and swirls his tongue around the tip of Claude’s cock. Claude groans and throws his head back…the boy is far too talented for his own good.

Peter’s right hand slips down his own body, skimming over his chest and down to unzip his pants. The boy exhales as he grabs his own cock; the soft moan vibrates through Claude’s body. The older man groans and closes his eyes tightly. It’s so good, _too good_. The sight of his Peter on his knees like a two-bit whore, sucking on the invisible man’s cock and loving it is almost enough to finish him.

He can almost feel Peter smiling up at him. The boy pulls off with a noisy, slurping _POP_. Peter flicks his tongue over the head before diving back down. His mouth slides down, throat muscles working around Claude’s length. He presses down until his nose is buried in the hair at the base of the invisible man’s cock and his chin brushes his balls. Peter pants heavily through his nose, then, very deliberately, swallows. With a noisy groan, Claude loses all control.

He fists his hand in Peter’s hair, thrusting into the boy’s throat heedlessly. Peter moans, his own strokes speeding up. He swallows around Claude’s length, making the invisible man jerk and cry out. Claude comes with a strangled groan, his hips thrusting helplessly. Peter swallows with a contented little moan. The young man licks away a tiny drop of come from his lips with the tip of his tongue. Claude groans and yanks the boy back up to his feet.

Their mouths smash together, lips sliding and tongues dueling, Claude’s taste lingering in the boy’s mouth. Peter rips away from the kiss, gasping for breath, as Claude’s hand closes around his erection. Peter writhes against his lover’s clothed body, desperately seeking satisfaction. Claude grins with approval. He speeds up his strokes, jerking Peter off quick and dirty. The boy is panting hot breaths against the side of his neck and Claude thinks it might be one of the most erotic things he’s ever felt.

Peter comes whimpering Claude’s name, splattering come across the invisible man’s hand and his own belly. Claude draws his fingers through the mess, painting sigils on Peter’s soft skin. Peter leans against Claude’s chest, fingers digging into his hips, holding on to him for support.

Looking down at his boy’s flushed face, Claude thinks that Peter’s mouth is never been so beautiful as when it’s been well-used.


End file.
